The invention refers to a conveyor belt connecting element provided with a loop with leg-like extensions, same loop being intended to accommodate a coupling rod, and with openings in the leg-like extensions for insertion of staples; furthermore, the invention refers to a method as well as a device to attach such connecting elements to the end of a conveyor belt. Conveyor belt connecting elements of the mentioned type are known as per the German Patent No. 2920461, for instance, furthermore, devices and methods for attaching these conveyor belt elements to the end of a conveyor belt are also described and illustrated in the German Patent Specifications No. 2545401. Even though such conveyor belt connecting elements essentially do meet the demands made upon them in a satisfactory manner, time and again problems appear when, during the attaching operation, the free ends of the staple legs are not bent completely, i.e., are not positioned exactly parallel to the belt's surface and, thus, slightly protrude during operation. This may mean that when the free staple leg ends pass over the carrying rollers they can vibrate freely, which in turn, due to the alternating bending loads, will result in a permanent fatigue fracture.
Furthermore, the danger of a permanent fatigue fracture resulting from alternating bending loads during operation, is especially great if the staple legs have already become damaged, beforehand, in the transition region between their center parts and the respective free ends, while the conveyor belt connecting elements were being attached to the conveyor belt end. Buckling of the center parts may produce already fine cracks in the region leading to the free ends of the staple legs, which then, due to alternating bend loads, will result relatively quickly in fatigue fracture.